


poetic

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: Summer days.





	poetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInternationalAffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternationalAffair/gifts).



“Beat you!”

“No way; you cheated! You pushed me!”

Elizabeta falls to the ground, the hot summer sun beating down on her laughing face as she tries to catch her breath. “Don’t be a sore loser, Mathias,” she pants, closing her eyes and smiling as she feels him lie down next to her.

“It’s not being a sore loser if your opponent cheats!” he says, poking her in the cheek.

Elizabeta opens one eye and sticks her tongue out at him before turning her face back to the sun. “Believe what you want, Mathias. Just know you’re _wrong_.”

“Ha, ha.”

Elizabeta smiles and continues to enjoy the sunlight. It feels so nice against her skin that she almost doesn’t notice Mathias tuck one of the surrounding wildflowers behind her ear.

She opens her eyes and looks at Mathias. He’s propped up on one elbow, looking at her with a sweet grin and smiling eyes. She laughs.

“Look at you; you look like a poet.”

He chuckles and brushes away a few hairs that the summer breeze has blown afly. “You make me poetic, _elskede_.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _elskede_ \- Danish, "beloved"


End file.
